Tables and their complimentary table pads are known in the art and are available from many sources. One embodiment of a table 10 and a table pad 12 is depicted in FIG. 1. Tables and table pads are manufactured to standard sizes, as well as custom sizes. Table pads are generally selected based on a number of factors including the size of the table and the area and activities for which, and where, the table will be used. Table pads are used primarily for the protection of wooden tabletops and normally have a cushioned or soft bottom surface for contact with the tabletop. Table pads also normally have a harder more resilient outer upper surface that often is water resistant to resist moisture damage.
Often the table available to a group or individual is not shaped appropriately or large enough to accommodate the circumstances. Traditionally, this has required using an alternative table or locating one or more additional tables. However, finding another table can be costly and time consuming, whereas, using two tables separately or in combination may also be problematic. For example, when two tables are placed side-by-side to form one larger structure and each table has a different height, an undesirable non-uniform structure is created. Thus an advantage of the present invention is that it provides an efficient way to create a uniform surface that is larger than the tabletop upon which it partially rests.